Locking mechanisms such as bolt locks or dead bolts are known in the background art. A bolt lock is only moved to an open position by rotating the lock cylinder. Typically, a bolt lock is moved to an open or closed position with a key from either the inside or outside, or with a turn handle from the inside. As such, bolt locks are effective to increase resistance to entry.
Alarm systems and access control panels also are known in the background art. Currently there are a number of ways to remotely arm or disarm an alarm panel. Known solutions include the use of a key fob and remote access by phone or computer. These known solutions add to the steps required to secure a home or office and further complicate the process to arm or disarm an alarm panel. Furthermore, known systems and methods are often a hassle as many process steps are easy to forget, and/or too easy to forget, thus not maximizing the use of home or business alarms. In circumstances where there are multiple users to an alarm system, there are multiple units needed. In those cases if a unit is lost it must be deprogrammed from the panel or the external wireless receiver has to be deprogrammed or even replaced.
Related patents and published patent applications known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,934, issued to Conforti on May 5, 2009, discloses a door wireless access control system including reader, lock, and wireless access control electronics including wireless transceiver. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0136585, filed by Eskildsen and published on Jun. 12, 2008, discloses a wireless control of security system with key-operated FOB.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.